(a) Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a structure for a display apparatus and a display apparatus including the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
To keep pace with consumer demand for a larger screen, the size of image display apparatuses, like the TV, has been increasing. A chassis used for mounting of parts, such as a reflective element of a light source, is generally equipped in the image display apparatus and made of a metal material to maintain a predetermined stiffness. Therefore, as the size of the screen increases, so do the size and weight of the chassis.
As a further consequence, when the weight of the image display apparatus increases, transportation costs also increase, and a worker may have difficulty installing the image display apparatus.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present system and method and therefore may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.